Cálida noche de mediados de Julio
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Francia, verano de 1974. Durante la época del rococó, la sociedad estaba dividida en estamentos, la representación de las diferencias económicas y sociales. Sin embargo Jeanne y Alain están dispuestos a desafiarlos en un baile de gala. Historia escrita para el reto propuesto por el grupo Lady Oscar Peru Internacional


_" ¨¡Jay! Ellos no valen la pena. Eres mejor que todos ellos juntos¨._

_Siempre me alegró haber dicho eso. Fue el único halago que le dije."_

_El gran Gatsby (versión del 2013)_

* * *

**Cálida noche de mediados de julio**

Francia, verano de 1974. Durante la época del rococó, la sociedad estaba dividida en estamentos, la representación de las diferencias económicas y sociales. Sin embargo algunos inconformes de su destino se animaron a trasgredir algunos, sino todos estos límites.

A este tipo de personas pertenecía Alain de Soissons. Para estas fechas apenas era un joven cadete de unos catorces años que apenas había ingresado a la academia militar. No es que la vida de soldado haya sido su vocación, pero con una madre viuda y una hermana aún niña sabía de antemano que quedarse en su casa a generar gastos no era una vía posible. Podría haberse metido a aprendiz de algún oficio pero su madre, la viuda de Soissons, ya que no pudo conservar dinero de su esposo al menos deseaba conservar el orgullo de engendrar hijos que compartiesen antepasados prestigiosos. Así que apenas el muchacho tuvo edad la señora lo metió derechito en la milicia, antes de que su carácter rebelde lo transformase un vulgar bandido. Y aunque la disciplina castrense era dura, Alain encontraba en esa vida dos ventajas: el pequeño sueldo que le permitía ayudar a su familia y el vestir un elegante uniforme. Y las chicas es bien sabido mueren por los hombres de uniforme, así que con eso se consideraba lo suficiente pago.

La suerte lo favoreció un día cuando su instructor militar le ofreció la oportunidad de asistir a un baile de gala en París. No es que lo invitasen precisamente a él, más bien que el viejo general tenía una hija en edad de desposar y quería controlar su comportamiento hasta el momento en que se convirtiera en carga para otro hombre. Así que buscó entre sus reclutas los dos menos andrajosos y brutos y les asignó la función de cuidar a la damisela. A Alain su buen apellido lo favoreció al igual que, es justo decirlo, su apariencia agradable. Su cabello negro y sus ojos claros le daban pese al aire juvenil una firmeza especial. Sin embargo para él fraternizar con la nobleza no era de su mayor agrado, pues pese a su origen noble les despreciaba en gran modo. Al verlos los encontraba frívolos y soberbios en sus maneras y hasta ridículos: viles caricaturas de personas de verdad. Pero la música animada, la comida y la bebida generosas y la promesa de mujeres bellas le fue suficiente para decir que sí. Así que una cálida noche de verano se encontraba de riguroso uniforme en una casona parisina "cumpliendo" su encargo.

Mientras, en la otra punta del salón se encontraba otra noble en decadencia: Jeanne Valois, última descendiente de la línea sanguínea de Enrique II de Francia, que gobernara el reino mucho antes que los Borbones. Claro que de esa realeza también sólo le quedaba el apellido, ya que su padre murió dejándola sin dinero a su madre, entonces ella y su hermana menor mendigaban por las calles de París. Hasta que su dotado ingenio la sacó de allí convenciendo a Madame de Boulainvilliers que la adoptase. Fue con esta aristócrata que refinó su apariencia y modales. Tanto así que a sus veinte años ya se colaba en las fiestas de los aristócratas con los mejores vestidos que pudo procurarse, haciendo dinero en el juego a través de efectivo que conseguía prestado gracias a sus dotes actorales. Pero esa noche había discutido con su flamante esposo y partenaire, Nicholas de la Motte; un imbécil del cual para desgracia de Jeanne estaba secretamente (muy secretamente) prendada, aunque hacía lo posible para no demostrárselo en demasía. El problema era que este individuo aun habiendo obtenido el favor de la descendiente de los Valois, no perdía su costumbre de frecuentar mujerzuelas de la peor factura. Así que después de haberse gritado mutuamente, Jeanne decidió irse por su cuenta exclamando un "Y me desquitaré con el primero que pase", al tiempo que daba un portazo. Bueno, lo del "primero" fue más bien una expresión de deseo; era casi la medianoche y tuvo que dejar pasar al primero, y al segundo por estar muy por debajo de lo potable. Está bien que la pureza del cuerpo o de los sentimientos le importase tres pepinos, pero había que tener mucho estómago para fraternizar con viejos calvos, gordos y con la cara picada de viruela, sobre todo si esas características se hallaban en un mismo hombre. En cuanto al otro posible candidato, tenía el bigote más extraño que había visto en su vida, así que no iba a poder mirarlo sin reír. Finalmente cuando se había decidido pasar la noche simplemente ahogándose en su bebida, alguien de espaldas a ella le tocó el hombro con el dedo al tiempo que escucha:

-Buenas noches, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Jeanne se dio vuelta y al hacerlo se encontró con un púber en uniforme de cadete de ojos penetrantes y una gran sonrisa enmarcada en un prominente mentón. Al verlo tan confiado de su suerte se echó a reír de un modo tan sonoro que hasta los músicos la oyeron.

-¿Bailar contigo? ¡Pero si eres un crio! ¡Jajaja!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -el muchacho hizo un gesto de enfado, mientras que el hombre del bigote hilarante se acercaba.

-Madame, ¿le complacería acompañarme en la próxima pieza?

-Lo siento Conde de Gumenais, ya me lo han pedido primero. –respondió la mujer mientras jalaba del brazo al impertinente muchacho al tiempo que empezaba un nuevo minué. Ya en la pista de baile no dudó en preguntarle. – ¿Se puede saber quién es el atrevido con tan pocas nociones de etiqueta para comportarse así?

-Alain de Soissons. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas preciosa?

-¿No sabes mi nombre y para colmo me tuteas? Soy Jeanne Valois, condesa de la Motte. Que quede bien claro que si acepté bailar contigo fue para poder rechazar a ese insufrible de Gumenais.

-¿Quién? ¿Ese viejo cara de naipe? Tiene dos pies izquierdos, vino rebotando desde que empezó la velada.

-¡Cara de naipe, jajaja! –la mujer volvió a reír al tiempo que estudiaba al jovenzuelo. Tenía un apellido de abolengo y ciertamente su apariencia era refinada más allá de su falta de roce y descaro. -¿Qué te trae por aquí, Alain de Soissons?

-Vengo de custodio de esa muchacha que está allí. –respondió señalando a una pobre criatura sentada en un sillón con expresión aburrida. –Aunque no sé para qué, nadie se le acercó en toda la noche.

-Pues con lo fea que es, debería pensar ya en la vida religiosa, ¡jajaja! –dijo la mujer con desdén.

-Hum, con lo que he visto hoy me he decepcionado de las aristócratas. Creí que serían más bellas. ¿Por qué usan esos ridículos peinados tan altos?

-Porque es la moda impuesta por Marie Antoinette, y todos quieren imitarla. –suspira con fastidio la mujer morena. –Nadie se atreve a decirles lo mal que les queda. Mejor sería que se ponga de moda usar el cabello limpio, con el verano no hay perfume que venza el hedor.

-Pero tú eres la excepción Jeanne, hueles bien y tienes ojos hermosos. –dijo Alain mientras tenía la vista fija en su… collar.

-Ey, esos no son mis ojos. –responde levantándole la barbilla al frente. –Te disculpo porque bailas bien. –la música cesó su marcha. –Tengo una idea, vamos a robarnos unas botellas de champagne y seguimos criticando la moda al aire libre.

Dicho y hecho, Jeanne y Alain buscaron refugio en un sitio apartado del jardín donde entre copa y copa pasaron revista de las costumbres más ridículas, algunos chismes escandalosos de "respetables" aristócratas para luego, ya más avanzados en la alcoholemia, pasar a tocar temas más dulces como algunos secretos del buen amor. Jeanne disertaba cual importante catedrática mientras su alumno la escuchaba embelesado por su belleza y sus palabras.

-Mira Alain, lo que debes saber es que no importa que sean hombres o mujeres, todos en el fondo quieren la misma cosa, solo que las mujeres no lo admitimos de primer momento, sino no seríamos mujeres. –le decía mientras ponía su dedo índice en la boca como quien cuenta un gran secreto. –Tenemos que hacernos rogar.

-¿Y por qué algunas me rechazan de plano?

-Porque que quieran no significa que quieran contigo. Los hombres son muy tontos, se rinden al primer obstáculo. No siempre nos quedamos ni con el más guapo, o el más inteligente, siquiera el más rico, sino con el más insistió. Ah, otra cosa. Si una mujer te gusta, debes demostrarle de manera vehemente que estás con ella, nada de medias tintas. ¡Tómala de la cintura y bésala hasta que se rinda o te pegue donde más te duela! –exclamó mientras tomaba lo último de champaña directamente del pico. –No es tan difícil, seguro que hasta tú tienes una pobre incauta que beba los vientos por ti.

-En realidad, cuando entré a la milicia creí que así sería pero… -el muchacho desvió la mirada hacia un cantero de flores.

-¿Y por qué entraste al ejército? Una persona con tu apellido se podría forjar un porvenir exitoso sin estar teniendo que pasar tantos sacrificios. Bastaría con que empezaras a frecuentar la gente correcta, y luego conocerías a alguna pobre desahuciada de la inteligencia y la belleza y con que le hagas tres o cuatro hijos tu vida, tu posición y linajes se consolidarían por siempre.

-Bueno, podría ser. Pero el sueldo le sirve a mi familia. Mi hermanita es aún muy chica, y mi madre se hace anciana. Estarían pérdidas sin mí. Y no podría vivir cómodamente sabiendo que a ellas les faltase algo, no sería justo. Y ni de broma me casaría con alguna de esas estiradas, ni por todo el dinero del mundo. ¿Y tú familia? Dime que tienes a alguien más que ese imbécil que te dejó venir aquí sola.

-¿Cómo…? –Jeanne estuvo a punto de preguntar como supo que era casada, hasta que se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo había estado mostrando su alianza. La condesa tomó otro sorbo de su champagne como evasiva a responder algo más. No podía explicarle todo lo que había pasado con su madre y con Rosalie, y mucho menos como se había marchado. No lo entendería jamás. –N-no… es decir, la tuve pero la perdí hace mucho ya. –fue lo único que pudo responder sin tener que recurrir a una mentira. –Ya no importa, no soy mujer de estar mirando al pasado, porque estoy armando mi presente. Ya verás que si mis cálculos son correctos muy pronto me insertaré en los más altos círculos, y no tendré que sufrir las humillaciones de nadie. Todos serán mis amigos, pues ninguno osará a ser mi enemigo. Y en ese momento podré hacer todo lo que yo desee.

-Pero no serás libre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, me dijiste que te llamas de apellido Valois, y no soy tan bruto como para no saber que eres de ascendencia real. ¡Pero tú no eres como esos petulantes personajes, tú haces lo que quieres y dices lo que se te viene en gana! Ríes y te enojas, tienes sangre en las venas. Eres auténtica. Me gustas Jeanne, y antes de que te vuelvas a reír de lo que digo o acusarme de borracho, déjame decirte que si te vuelves como ellos, perderás todo lo que te hace hermosa. Pienso que tiene que haber una forma de que consigas lo que te propones sin vender tu alma.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Pues no sé… podrías ser actriz de teatro, o musa de pinturas o…

La condesa estuvo a punto de enojarse con el muchacho y enviarlo a volar, pero sabía que era inútil porque además de bruto obviamente era cabeza dura, y para peor sincero de palabra y sentimientos; aunque discutieran toda la noche ninguno cedería en su posición, así que apelando a una diplomacia poco frecuente en ella decidió cerrar la noche diciendo:

-Es tarde, debo irme. –dijo ella mientras se paró de un ágil salto, pese a todo lo que había bebido.

-Déjame acompañarte.

-Como quieras.

Caminaron un largo rato por un polvoriento camino de tierra. Finalmente divisaron una gran casona que Jeanne señaló como su casa actual.

-Bien, llegamos. Puedo seguir sola desde aquí. Que tengas suerte en la vida Alain de Soissons.

Sin mirar atrás la dama dio varios pasos hacia adelante, pero…

-¡Espera Jeanne! –Alain corrió unos pasos hasta quedar nuevamente frente a ella. –¡Tengo una idea! ¡Escapémonos! ¡Olvídate de ese imbécil que no te da tu lugar! ¡Tomemos un barco, viajemos por todas partes! ¡Vayamos a donde no nos conozcan, seremos quienes queramos ser! ¡Si me dieras la oportunidad yo…!

_**I've seen the world/** He visto el mundo_

_**Done it all, had my cake now /** Hice de todo, tuve mi parte del pastel_

_**Diamonds, brilliant, and Bel-Air now/** Diamantes, brillantes, y ahora Bel-Air,_

La mujer lo miró con una expresión dulce y triste al mismo tiempo, cualquiera pensaría que sería el efecto depresor del alcohol pero Alain dedujo que de verdad había una gran pena en su mirada.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pasará con los tu familia? ¿Los dejarías a todos por una chica que ni conoces? ¿Qué harás cuando te destroce el corazón ver que el presente no es lo que esperabas y el pasado se fue para siempre? No lo soportarías, no alguien como tú.

_**Hot summer nights mid July/** noches calurosas de verano, a mediados de julio_

_**When you and I were forever wild**/ cuando tú y yo fuimos salvajes,_

_**The crazy days, the city lights/** los días locos, las luces de la ciudad,_

_**The way you'd play with me like a child/ l**a forma en que jugaste conmigo como un niño._

-¡Pero Jeanne! ¡No te entiendo! ¡No tienes por qué ser como todas esas horribles personas, tú vales más que todos ellos!

Alain hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarse como un hombre y no llorar. No podía comprender los motivos de esa mujer para arruinar su vida, él no sabía cómo lo haría pero su corazón sí lo presentía. No podía comprender que para ella volver atrás no era una opción, porque de hacerlo debería cargar con la culpa de todo lo que perdió, lo que no hizo, lo que dejó atrás. Su suerte se había echado hacía mucho tiempo, no como él que tenía toda una vida para lograr ser quien quisiera ser. Aunque le hubiera sido muy fácil seducirlo y hacerlo una pieza más de sus planes sabía que eso sería cruel, e injusto. Y para vidas injustas ya estaba ella misma.

-Eres un buen chico, ¿sabes por qué lo sé? Porque te gustan las chicas malas.

-¡Ven conmigo! –aparte de atrevido, Alain era insistente. Sin más preámbulos la sujetó de los brazos y la besó de modo apasionado, algo torpe pero decidido al fin. -¿Te parece lo suficientemente vehemente, Jeanne Valois?

-Quizás en otra vida, Alain de Soissons. Vete, el sol ya sale y tu instructor ha de estarte buscando. Vete ahora y no mires atrás.

_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful /** ¿Me querrás todavía,_

_cuando ya no sea joven y hermosa?_

_**Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul**/ ¿Me querrás todavía,_

_cuando no tenga nada más que mi dolorosa alma?_

_**I know you will, I know you will/** Sé que lo harás, sé que lo harás,_

_**I know that you will/** sé que lo harás._

_**Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful/** ¿Me querrás todavía, cuando ya no sea hermosa?_

Sin más palabras la enigmática mujer volvió a su vida de ambiciones y artimañas, mientras que el inocente muchacho se sumió en las dificultades de la vida del pueblo llano. Nunca más volvieron a verse. Desde aquella cálida noche de verano, pasó mucho tiempo ya. El nombre de Jeanne Valois de la Motte pasó a la historia ligado al escándalo del collar, la estafa más famosa de la historia de Francia. Mucho se habló sobre ella, sobre quien era o de donde venía. Para algunos era una heroína contra un sistema corrupto, para otros una vulgar delincuente. Sólo Alain sabía que detrás de los engaños y las mentiras, de sus errores y malas decisiones, había una mujer mucho más verdadera, más digna y merecedora de felicidad que muchas de las que vivieron en aquellos turbulentos días de la Francia pre-revolucionaria.

* * *

_Febrero de 2015_

_¡Hola a todos, tanto tiempo! ¡Acá les traigo mi primer one short de Berubara, la cual ya escribí hace algún tiempo para el concurso organizado por el Grupo de Lady Oscar Peru Internacional, en el que cada personaje tenía que de acuerdo a una situación por sorteo escribir un fic corto con los personajes asignados, que en este caso fueron Jeanne y Alain y en un período determinado (a mí me tocó antes de 1795). Fue muy difícil pero al mismo tiempo muy entretenido porque fue todo un desafío y además salieron de parte del resto muy buenas historias que todos los fans deberían buscar en porque se salieron del marco común de fics sobre La Rosa de Versailles._

_Bueno, siguiendo con esta historia como pueden ver al comienzo hay una cita de "El Gran Gatsby", de F. Scott Fitzgerald, libro adaptado por segunda vez en la película protagonizada por Leonardo Di Caprio y Tobby Maguire a donde pertenece la canción Young and Beautiful interpretada por Lana del Rey que aquí se citan varios párrafos y me sirvió de inspiración la noche que tenía que terminarlo antes de entregarlo._

_La verdad no sé porque asocié esta película con Gatsby (ni siquiera estaba investigando sobre los años 20 en ese momento) pero creo que Alain sería el personaje de Nick que observaba fascinado a Gatsby y narra su historia, creo que lo que tomé fue el concepto de ser auténtico debajo de lo aparentemente falso. Claro que entre Gatsby y Jeanne hay una enorme diferencia, porque aunque ambos eran impostores, los motivos del personaje de Fitzgerald eran movidos por sentimientos puros. Aun así como sabemos Jeanne Valois fue una persona real y pienso que no puede haber sido una villana plana como la muestra Ikeda, sino que seguramente fue una mujer muy infeliz en el fondo y que sufrió mucho por algo que en realidad no le debió haber pasado (me refiero a su niñez). Y bueno en este fic quise plasmar lo que es mi visión de Jeanne (personaje) y que en el fondo tenía sentimientos y escrúpulos (como cuando recuerda a su madre y a Rosalie) pero prefirió negarlos. En fin, así como Oscar es la heroína clásica, Jeanne para mi es la heroína oscura por defecto de la historia. Así que si se quedaron con ganas de ella podrán volver a leerla en su versión siglo XXI en el nuevo capítulo de Amor se escribe con A que se publicará en unos días! Y estará Alain también, así que primicia total! Espérenlo con ansias por favor! Y no se olviden de dejar reviews, porque cuando no dejan un review Dios mata a un gatito…_

_Besos a todos, su amiga_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
